Settling
by Libbs
Summary: Ayame knows that Hatori will never love him, but he's willing to take what he can get.
1. Attraction

**Quickie A/N**: Right. First off, this was written as part one of a five part series for the community stagesoflove on livejournal so there will be more. Secondly, this is my first time ever attempting this pairing, so though I do so adore constructive crit, let's keep it tame, shall we? Thanks a bunch!

Ayame had been in love with Hatori for years, and everybody knew it. It was hardly the best kept secret in the world-though with Shigure around, it was a miracle that any of the family's secrets were kept so-but no one hassled the poor snake about it. Bad enough that he should be in love at all, what with Akito's raging against anyone who dared to think of building a life for themselves, but worse by far to feel so strongly about a man who would never look to you that way. A man who had already found and married his true love, only to lose because of a jealous god. No, Hatori's heart was locked fiercely away with his memories of his one happy time, with her.

Ayame knew this-and he knew it well, being one of the two people who had been there to see Hatori break down after erasing all his beloved's memories of himself-and he also knew that there was never going to be any hope that Hatori might love again. He'd tried, once, with a woman that he had once known only as the best friend of his Kana, but thanks to Shigure had started to see in a different light. The thing with her had seemed to be going somewhere...but then it had stopped, abruptly and without warning, and Hatori had refused to speak of it or her again. So, no love. But Ayame was willing to take all that he could get from the other man, and he knew for a fact that Hatori was not entirely indifferent to him.

It was in the way that he didn't like to be too close to Ayame for long periods of time; the way that his breathing would quicken and his face would flush at prolonged contact. Ayame knew the signs well, knew what they meant: Hatori was attracted to him, and Ayame planned to use that to his fullest advantage. The dragon's heart may not be available, but he could have his body...and that would have to be enough.


	2. Romance

**A/N: **I forgot to mention before, that the last chapter was stage one: attraction. This is stage two: romance. Happy reading. :D

He was sure that Hatori knew what he was up to. After all, he'd taken great pains of late to always be in the other man's space; finding ways to touch him and allowing his gaze to linger for just a little too long. Leaning over his shoulder as he read, relishing the small indrawn breath that always provoked from the normally stoic man. Standing rather too close than simple friendship warranted. Basically making Hatori as uncomfortable as he could, throwing the attraction the other man had for him in his face over and over and forcing him to make the decision to either deal with it, or give in to it. Soon enough, Hatori's icy calm would shatter. Some day soon he would make that decision, and that would either be the best day of Ayame's life...or the worst.

Shigure, well aware of both Ayame's helpless adoration of his best friend and the subsequent plans it had produced, had cautioned him to be careful. He'd mentioned something about people who played with fire getting burnt, and declared that Ayame had no real clue what he was getting himself into. He had no idea how hot things could get if he kept pursuing this plan of seduction, and he would probably do well to stop. Ayame had smiled serenely and thanked Shigure for his advice, knowing that his friend was sincerely worried about him getting hurt, and not just being spiteful...but all the while thinking that the other man had no clue what he was talking about, and perhaps Shigure didn't know Hatori quite as well as he thought.

Ayame knew exactly what he was doing; he knew what he would receive if-no, no use not being honest-_when_ it all fell apart. Shigure had been wrong; no matter which way Hatori's reaction to his game of seduction went, he was in no real danger of being burnt.

There was a much better chance of his getting frostbitten.


	3. Passion

**A/N:** No, nothing to say. I just like writing these things. Hey, I do have something to say. This is for stage three: passion. Ooh lah lah.

When Hatori shoved him so hard that he hit the wall and cracked his head, Ayame began to suspect that he'd gone a bit too far. When the other man had stalked toward him, fists clenched and eyes wild, he thought that it might be a good time to get the hell out. Unfortunately, an angry Hatori was a much bigger force to be reckoned with than Ayame had first assumed, and he had barely stepped away from the wall when he found himself slammed back again, his head cracking for a second time and promising a painful headache that he would remember for days to come. Hatori's hands were holding so tightly to his arms that Ayame knew they would be bruised, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when Hatori's breathing was so hard that it sounded more like panting; not when his eyes were blazing with more heat that Ayame had never seen him display, even when he was with Kana. Helpless in the face of such heat, Ayame could only close his eyes and tilt his head back, silently offering whatever Hatori might want to take.

"No." The groaned word was enough to cause Ayame's eyes to fly open in shock. The other man looked furious; as if to demonstrate that point his hands tightened on Ayame's arms until he let out a small whimper of pain. Hatori blinked. His hands loosened slightly and he swallowed hard. He fixed a harsh glare on Ayame and repeated, "No."

Ayame's eyes closed again, this time in pain. He'd been wrong; it was hard to admit but no harder than admitting that Shigure, of all people, had been right. It _had_ been a flame that he'd been in danger of releasing, and now he would be burnt. He shouldn't have started this, he should have been happy with what Hatori could give him, he should have--

He was so lost in self-recrimination that he almost didn't register the feeling of lips on his own, but once he did he wasted no time in opening his mouth to Hatori, allowing himself to be devoured. And devoured he was. As though the floodgates had been opened, Hatori began to ravish Ayame. His mouth seemed to be everywhere at once, and with his arms trapped agianst the wall, all he could hope to do was try to hold on to some sort of control. Oh, but control was so hard to hold on to when he was getting just what he'd been asking for these past few days, and he found himself arching into the other man as far as his hold would allow, moaning and begging wordlessly, hoping that Hatori would understand what he couldn't form enough coherency to say.

He must have, because suddenly his hands were free and he was being lifted and carried, and he was being lowered onto something soft and soon after that Hatori found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck and Ayame ceased to think about anything beyond the taste and feel of the man that he' wanted for so long.


	4. Intimacy

**A/N**: So. It has been a bit. Like, a long, long bit. I doubt if anyone is still reading this, but honestly, I really hate leaving anything unfinished, so…But with the two chapters I am adding tonight, it is done. So, yay!

Ayame gasped, back arching in pleasure, limbs quivering. Above him Hatori groaned his completion, and thrust once more, lazily, before moving himself up and back, rolling to lie on his side facing Ayame and smiling contentedly. Ayame smiled back tentatively, wondering what was to happen now, He had managed to push Hatori this far, but whatever happened next was completely in the hands of the other man.

Hatori's smile faded slowly as his eye began to fall shut in sleep. Ayame trembled, worried that Hatori's silence meant that he was supposed to leave now that all was done. He didn't want to leave, but was unsure if staying was the right thing to do. Hatori gave him no answer. His breathing was regular and his mouth slightly open. Ayame bit his lip indecisively, then sat up and started to slide out of the bed.

A sleepy blue eye opened and regarded Ayame curiously. "What are you doing?" The question held the slightest edge, and Ayame flinched a bit. "I…leaving?" he replied, the answer coming out more of a question than anything else. The eye opened wider, fully awake now, pinning him with its serious gaze. "Do you want to leave?" Hatori asked, and Ayame shook his head wordlessly. Hatori nodded and settled back into the bed, smiling again. "Then stop being foolish and get back in bed."

Unable to keep himself from smiling back, Ayame did as he was told, fitting himself to the other man and snuggling back into his warmth. An arm snaked around his waist and Ayame's own eyes began to close with sleep. Yes, he decided, pushing Hatori had most definitely been worth it.


	5. Commitment

It's over. The Curse has finally been broken, Tohru succeeding where everyone thought she would fail, and now the entire Soma family can live their lives normally. They can do whatever they want. They can be with whoever they want.

Ayame is no idiot. He knows full well what this means. He read it perfectly in Hatori's suddenly brightened countenance, in the returned brightness in his eyes at the news. He can have Kana again. He can go to her, win her love, and get back the only person who ever truly made him happy. Ayame knows he should be willing to let him go, just for that, but all he can think is that his entire world is falling apart at the seams, and why does Hatori's happiness have to come at the expense of his own?

Unable to smile into Hatori's glowing face, and mindful of the sympathetic looks he's receiving from Shigure, Ayame makes his escape, wishing for his ability to turn into a snake now, when the speed and smallness of that form would serve his purpose the most. He hears his name being called, but that only makes him move faster. He can't bear it; can't pretend to be happy when all he wants to do is cry. He prays that everyone will leave him be, let him mourn the loss of what he might have had in another life before he has to play the good friend and let Hatori go.

No such luck. Ayame has barely cleared his room when he feels his wrist clasped, and he is gently turned around by the last person he wants to face. "Ayame. Why did you leave?" Hatori asks softly, peering into his face. "Don't you want to celebrate?" Ayame trembles, blinking furiously to hold his tears at bay. "O-of course I do. I just…I need to take it all in. It's too much." Hatori smiles. "Yes. It's incredible. We're free now; we can do whatever we like." And he looks so happy that Ayame can't stand it. He will not be able to compose himself before breaking his own heart, after all, and with a shaky smile he says the words. "You-you can be with Kana again. Akito cannot stand in your way any longer." _And neither will I_. Ayame tries to turn away, but Hatori tightens his grip on the slender wrist, preventing it. "Ayame," the other man sighs, shaking his head, "What am I going to do with you?" He tugs Ayame forward, releasing his wrist to wrap his arms completely around him. Looking into startled golden eyes, he smiles. "I loved Kana. So much so that when I lost her, I thought that I would never love anyone again. All I ever wanted was for this curse to be over; for Akito to lose her hold over us so that I might be able to be with Kana again." These words send a fresh bolt of pain through Ayame, and he tries to jerk away, only to be held tighter, the other man shaking his head as he continues, "But I have realized that can never be. Don't you see?" Hatori smiles and his hands move to cradle Ayame's face tenderly. "Kana…she was my past. You, my Ayame…you are my future"


End file.
